


Белые стрелы

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: И как только Касамацу угораздило оказаться в настолько неподходящее время в таком неподходящем месте? А главное — в такой компании?Было написано на Декабрьский фестиваль-2014.





	Белые стрелы

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшое АУ-шное допущение, что матчи Зимнего кубка закончились примерно за неделю до Нового года; беспорядочная мешанина новогодних (и не только) традиций.

На самом деле, Касамацу еще с утра был уверен, что выходить из дома в это воскресенье не стоит. Предчувствие подсказало. Особой суеверностью он никогда не отличался, но на всякий случай отменил все встречи и даже перенес баскетбольную тренировку — официально свои полномочия капитана он пока никому не передал, поэтому продолжал бдительно следить, чтобы команда не расслаблялась и после Зимнего кубка.

Но уже ближе к вечеру ему позвонил Кисе и долго ныл, упрашивая сходить вместе с ним в новый торговый центр за музыкальными дисками. И Касамацу, должно быть, душевно размяк к Новому году, потому что согласился — в основном из-за того, что сам хотел приобрести пару редких записей.

Вот только дальше все пошло совсем не по плану.

Кусты справа вдруг затрещали, нарушая непривычную для ночного города тишину, и Касамацу поспешил спрятаться за ближайшим деревом.

Выложенная белыми камнями тропа в лунном свете казалась серебряной. Ритуальные красные арки над ней пульсировали, словно живые, как будто в них текла кровь. 

Кусты еще немного потрещали, а потом сквозь них прорвался паук. Гигантский, размером с микроавтобус, в красном хитиновом панцире, как у краба, и в оскаленной маске театра кабуки. Он поводил головой по сторонам, задумчиво пощелкал жвалами, а потом поспешил вверх по тропе. За ним следом хлынул поток пауков поменьше. Замыкал шествие одноглазый бурый медведь, который шел на задних лапах и тащил на плече декоративную сосну, обильно украшенную мандаринами, папоротником и сушеными водорослями. За ветви цеплялась крупная розовая креветка и задумчиво шевелила усами.

Касамацу проводил их настороженным взглядом, на всякий случай не дыша, а потом устало привалился спиной к древесному стволу и потер глаза.

Он никогда не думал, что парк на холме неподалеку от буддийского храма такой огромный и густо заросший, словно лабиринт. Белые тропки извивались змеями и сплетались в беспорядочный клубок, и Касамацу был уверен, что в поисках выхода уже минимум час бродит кругами.

Он замерз так, что почти не чувствовал кончиков ушей, сильно проголодался и уже просто устал бояться. Поначалу ему казалось, что он то ли сошел с ума, то ли стал жертвой какого-то масштабного розыгрыша, но в рамки привычной реальности происходящее точно не укладывалось. Сердце несколько раз едва не выскочило из груди, особенно когда он натыкался на очередную странную тварь… Но довольно быстро Касамацу понял, что на него эти твари не реагируют, словно не видят, и страх понемногу отступил. Его место заняло рациональное желание как можно скорее выбраться, доехать домой и все забыть, как жуткий бредовый сон (которым, возможно, это все и было).

Кусты снова затрещали, к этому шуму примешался возбужденный гул голосов, и на тропу ступила целая процессия фигур, разряженных в разноцветные праздничные кимоно. Впрочем, приглядевшись, Касамацу быстро убедился, что людей среди них не было: только лисы и кошки. И, кажется, еще несколько сияющих, мохнатых и желеобразных существ, которым он затруднялся подобрать название. Все они что-то шумно обсуждали, но слова сливались в неразборчивый лай и свист. Касамацу слегка нахмурился, когда понял, что некоторые «дамы» вместо традиционных бамбуковых зонтиков несли пластмассовые европейские — на них даже болтались бирки и ценники! — а минимум две из них разговаривали по мобильным телефонам. Почему-то именно это удивляло больше всего остального.

Касамацу снова спрятался за дерево, нетерпеливо дожидаясь, пока очередная процессия поднимется вверх по тропе, к храму. И едва не поперхнулся, заметив в самом хвосте, сразу за ушастым мохнатым шаром лазурно-голубого цвета, кое-кого подозрительно знакомого. Очки этого кое-кого многозначительно блеснули в лунном сиянии, когда он наклонился, чтобы с вежливой улыбкой — совершенно лисьей — выслушать сухонькую старушку-обезьяну, которая шла рядом и что-то ворчливо ему рассказывала.

Касамацу на всякий случай потер глаза и мотнул головой. Да нет, не может быть, просто померещилось. Одной галлюцинацией меньше, одной больше — какая уже теперь разница?

Он помедлил, решая, как поступить дальше. Уши по-прежнему мерзли, да и есть хотелось все сильнее. К тому же, Касамацу терпеть не мог бездарно тратить время, независимо от обстоятельств. Можно было бы пойти в другую сторону, прочь от странных существ — но наверняка в тенях парка их скрывалось еще больше. А вот если осторожно двинуться следом за процессией — вдруг она выведет его прочь из этого осточертевшего лабиринта?

Быстро приняв решение, Касамацу на всякий случай огляделся по сторонам, ссутулил плечи и зашагал по обочине белой тропы, прячась в тенях деревьев. Впереди среди ветвей мерцали красные бумажные фонарики, которые несли возглавлявшие процессию люди с рыбьими головами. Хотя, возможно — Касамацу очень на это надеялся — на них просто были надеты маски.

И как только его угораздило оказаться в настолько неподходящее время в таком неподходящем месте?

А ведь виной всему был Кисе, который опаздывал на встречу минут на сорок и успел за это время прислать десятка два пространных сообщений с извинениями. Касамацу быстро надоело ждать на морозе, и он заинтересовался большой праздничной ярмаркой, которая раскинулась неподалеку от торгового центра. Казалось, там были собраны товары со всех провинций, некоторые вещи и вовсе выглядели так, словно сошли со страниц учебников истории. Касамацу купил подарки младшим братьям, попытался найти какие-нибудь талисманы на удачу команде, отошел чуть подальше — и вдруг понял, что вокруг опустилась непривычная тишина, а красочные палатки и лотки торговцев необъяснимым образом сменились деревьями и густым кустарником. А потом он увидел первую тварь — чешуйчатую нагую женщину с щупальцами вместо рук — тут же ломанулся в панике прочь… и заблудился окончательно.

В часах, кажется, села батарейка, телефон разрядился, и Касамацу на самом деле понятия не имел, как долго уже бродит в этом ночном лабиринте. Страх окончательно сменился досадой и раздражением.

Касамацу скрипнул зубами, примерился пнуть попавшийся на обочине камешек… и едва не врезался в целое стадо выскочивших ему наперерез зеленых лохматых зверей, оглушительно стучавших копытами. Голова закружилась, он инстинктивно отшатнулся, и сквозь грохот с трудом различил окрик: «Осторожно!»

Кто-то ухватил его за воротник куртки и резко рванул назад, оттаскивая с пути бешеных копытных. После чего неизвестный спаситель решительно втащил его за очередное дерево, и Касамацу высвободился и уперся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться — сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Потом выпрямился и обернулся, собираясь поблагодарить…

И нахмурился.

Потому что перед ним стоял Имаеши, обряженный вместо привычной баскетбольной или школьной формы в теплое темно-фиолетовое кимоно с рисунком из стеблей бамбука, и выглядел так, будто ненадолго вышел в сад возле своего дома, а не оказался посреди ночи в храмовом парке, кишащем всякой нечистью.

— Здравствуй, Касамацу-кун, — протянул он, раздвинув губы в улыбке и пряча ладони в широких рукавах. — Не ожидал встретить здесь тебя.

— А кого ожидал? — хмуро уточнил Касамацу и, не удержавшись, еще раз скользнул быстрым взглядом по праздничному кимоно. В своих потрепанных джинсах и куртке он внезапно ощутил себя странно и неуместно. Хотя, справедливости ради, некоторые из попавшихся ему этой ночью тварей были облачены не в традиционную одежду, а в джинсы и деловые костюмы.

Внезапное стадо странных зверей умчалось вверх по тропе, и земля мелко вибрировала от гула их копыт.

— Нуу, даже опасаюсь уточнить, в чем именно ты так сразу меня подозреваешь, — сокрушенно покачал головой Имаеши.

Он явно собирался сказать что-то еще, но Касамацу не выдержал и невежливо перебил:

— Ты знаешь, что здесь происходит? И почему?

Имаеши поправил очки, посмотрел на него как-то очень внимательно и вздохнул:

— Как верно отмечал Сократ: я знаю только то, что ничего не знаю. Я был на ярмарке, отец просил кое-что докупить к празднику, — он выразительно помахал извлеченной из рукава бамбуковой кумадэ. — А в следующее мгновение вместо милой старушки по ту сторону прилавка вдруг оказалась… ну… пожалуй, столь же милая мартышка. Во всяком случае, манеры у нее остались идеальные, несмотря на некоторую ворчливость.

Касамацу недоверчиво уставился на него, потом потер лицо ладонями, собираясь с мыслями. Он был совсем не в восторге от неожиданной встречи… но при этом не имело смысла врать себе: в компании знакомого человека он теперь чувствовал себя гораздо уверенней. Даже несмотря на то, что этим человеком оказался Имаеши Шоичи. Который прищурился еще сильнее и протянул:

— Но, признаться, я в самом деле не рассчитывал на такую судьбоносную встречу в канун Нового года…

От необходимости отвечать Касамацу спасло то, что на тропе появились новые фигуры, и они оба поспешили спрятаться за деревом — пришлось потесниться. Плечо Имаеши даже сквозь несколько слоев ткани казалось горячим. Новая процессия торжественно несла крупную деревянную ладью, доверху нагруженную белым рисом. Отдельные зернышки просыпались на землю и превращались в серебристые искры. На корме ладьи с важным видом восседали семь маленьких человечков, державших уже знакомые красные фонарики.

Касамацу подергали за рукав, и он резко повернул голову, собираясь раздраженно зашипеть на Имаеши…

И сообразил, что тот стоит с другой стороны. Медленно опустил взгляд…

И увидел, что у него на рукаве повис, уцепившись зубами, круглый белый шарик моти. Который насупился и, не выпуская ткань из пасти, сварливо приказал:

— Пасуй, пасуй быстрее! Чего ждешь, пень лупоглазый?!

Имаеши каким-то чудом не растерялся, осторожно отцепил моти и послушно спасовал его в соломенную корзину, которая висела на спине замыкавшего процессию слизнеподобного существа. Моти метко влетел в нее с визгливым хихиканьем — а следом за ним под ноги хлынула целая волна болтливых белых шариков. Касамацу заставил себя встрепенуться и сосредоточиться, но все равно с трудом успевал забрасывать в корзину многочисленных моти, которые сами запрыгивали ему в руки и клейко липли к пальцам. Кто бы мог подумать, что им этой ночью пригодятся баскетбольные приемы.

Вслед за моти шустро прошмыгнула стайка мандаринов на ножках, но, к счастью, их никуда забрасывать не пришлось. Касамацу собрался уже было облегченно вздохнуть…

…как вдруг у его левого локтя с достойной сейриновского Куроко внезапностью возникло маленькое серое существо, сморщенное и мокрое, с черепашьим панцирем на спине, похожим на походный рюкзак.

Существо уставилось на него огромными водянистыми глазами и одобрительно цокнуло языком:

— Вы двое так отлично замаскировались! Совсем от людей не отличишь.

— Спасибо, — ничуть не удивившийся Имаеши еще шире растянул губы в улыбке, так, что по всем законам физики они просто обязаны были лопнуть.

Касамацу, не мигая, уставился на заполненную водой выемку в лысине у существа, нервно сглотнул и на всякий случай ничего не стал говорить.

Ему и не потребовалось — каппа все равно схватил их обоих за руки и решительно вытащил из прикрытия теней в хвост процессии, приговаривая на ходу:

— Поспешим, поспешим, скоро начнется самое интересное!

— А что именно должно начаться, осмелюсь спросить в надежде, что вы простите мне мое невежество? — уточнил Имаеши, по-прежнему не выказывая ни малейшего беспокойства.

Каппа удивленно посмотрел на него и снова зацокал языком:

— Ооо, так вы первый раз участвуете? Уууу, я вам тогда такое сейчас покажу! Мы спешим к храму, и там нас уже ждет главное представление! Надеюсь, у вас обоих есть пропуска?!

Касамацу с трудом высвободился из когтистых холодных пальцев и мрачно уставился на Имаеши, которого, кажется, наконец все-таки пробрало, потому что он нервно сглотнул и поспешил заверить, что конечно-конечно, они подготовили пропуска заранее.

Касамацу хотел выбраться отсюда, а не идти в кишащий нечистью храм!

К счастью, от поучительной лекции в исполнении каппы спасла нагнавшая их молодая лисица с внушительным бюстом, как у модели из неприличного журнала. Касамацу вспыхнул от ужаса и смущения и поспешил отвести взгляд, но краем глаза заметил, как тут же приосанился каппа.

К сожалению, удрать и снова спрятаться в тенях на обочине не получилось — им приказали идти вперед.

— Касамацу-кун, не сердись, — вполголоса попросил Имаеши, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — Я не ожидал, что все получится… так.

Касамацу скрестил руки на груди и громко фыркнул, глядя вперед, на красные огоньки фонариков:

— Я вообще не до конца уверен, что это все — не твоих рук дело.

Имаеши удивленно заткнулся и молчал целую минуту — Касамацу специально считал — прежде чем озадаченно уточнить:

— Ты считаешь меня настолько… инфернальным?

Касамацу раздраженно поджал губы, нахмурился еще сильнее и ничего не ответил. К сожалению, Имаеши понял это нежелание разговаривать как-то неправильно и на всякий случай счел нужным пояснить:

— Инфернальный — это…

— Я знаю значение слова! — огрызнулся Касамацу, потом сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя себя успокоиться, и проворчал: — Надеюсь, наверху хотя бы есть выход. Мне уже надоело тут бродить.

Он буквально затылком ощущал задумчивый, почти оценивающий взгляд.

— Ты воспринимаешь происходящее на удивление спокойно, — вдруг серьезно отметил Имаеши.

Это не было вопросом, но Касамацу все равно устало вздохнул, уже в который раз за эту ночь, и признался:

— Я более чем уверен, что это все — просто масштабная галлюцинация.

— Злоупотребляешь допингом, Касамацу-кун? — насмешливо протянул Имаеши, но уже в следующее мгновение примирительно поднял руки. — Ладно-ладно, признаю, неудачная шутка!

Касамацу очень постарался его игнорировать.

Тропа сменилась широкими белыми ступенями, и ноги уже начали гудеть от постоянного подъема. Небо полностью скрылось за густым переплетением черных ветвей, и только красные арки все так же пульсировали приглушенным алым светом, немного разгоняя темноту.

Разумеется, Имаеши так просто отставать не пожелал. Догнал его, заинтересованно вскинул брови и поинтересовался:

— И часто в твоих галлюцинациях бываю я?

Огни фонариков становились все ближе.

Усилием воли Касамацу все же не поддался на провокацию. К сожалению, от чужого дотошного внимания это не спасло.

Имаеши снова спрятал ладони в рукавах, вышагивая с таким видом, словно находился на обыденной вечерней прогулке, но за притворной легкостью в его голосе крылся задумчивый интерес, словно он уже прикидывал, как можно извлечь пользу из полученной информации:

— В прошлом году ты был более раздражительным. Неужели пост капитана подействовал на тебя умиротворяюще?

Касамацу всерьез задумался, не сбежать ли назад, к каппе, как к более желанному собеседнику. Потом вспомнил обнаженную выше пояса — если не считать мех — женщину-лисицу, скрипнул зубами и лаконично пояснил:

— В моей команде Кисе. Это хорошо закаляет нервы.

И, только произнеся эти слова, внезапно впервые в полной мере осознал, что он больше не капитан. И Кайджо — отныне не его команда и не его забота. Тренер пока все не мог определиться, кого сделать новым капитаном, Хаякаву или Накамуру, но в то же время никто не сомневался, что на третий год капитаном станет Кисе, набравшийся опыта и ответственности.

Но к Касамацу это уже не будет иметь никакого отношения.

И от этой мысли вдруг стало как-то… пусто и неуютно.

К счастью, именно в этот момент бесконечный подъем наконец завершился: они вышли на круглую широкую площадку, выложенную уже знакомыми белыми камнями — которых, впрочем, почти не было видно за беспорядочным копошением диковинных тел. Каппа снова оказался рядом, подцепил их за руки и потащил за собой:

— Пойдем-пойдем, нечего копошиться! Самое интересное пропустим, отсюда не видно!

Его спутница, негромко посмеиваясь, последовала за ними: похоже, ситуация ее весьма забавляла.

Они оказались в возбужденно гомонящей очереди, растянувшейся перед очередной красной аркой. Существа толкались и пихались, но без злости, просто от нетерпения. Касамацу вовремя сориентировался и чуть сместился, поэтому толпой его прижало к Имаеши, а не к лисице. Меньшее из зол.

Несмотря на беспорядочность, очередь продвигалась довольно быстро, и стало возможно разглядеть, что перед аркой существа отдавали привратнику с гонгом ритуальные стрелы с белым оперением. Неужели это и есть загадочные пропуска? Но зачем нечисти такое количество амулетов, призванных защищать от этой самой нечисти?

Имаеши вытянул шею, вглядываясь вперед, и предложил:

— Может быть, я лучше подожду в сторонке? Уверен, мне и отсюда будет неплохо видно…

И впервые стало заметно, что, несмотря на не сходящую с лица улыбку, ему все-таки явно не по себе.

Касамацу раздраженно вздохнул, дождался, пока их перестанет так плотно притискивать друг к другу, извлек из-за пазухи две короткие белые стрелы с затупленными наконечниками и решительно пихнул одну Имаеши:

— Держи. Я купил их в подарок братьям, но время еще есть, успею найти им что-нибудь другое.

Кажется, Имаеши удивился — впрочем, Касамацу не испытывал особого желания пристально вглядываться в его лицо.

На входе в арку он неохотно отдал свою стрелу и вместе с толпой, смирившись и подчинившись ее потоку, приблизился к крыльцу храма. Здесь хотя бы не было холодно… впрочем, существовало другое заметное неудобство — жуткая мешанина самых разных запахов, в большинстве своем не самых приятных: болотная тина, паленая шерсть, почему-то нафталин, имбирь, что-то приторно сладкое…

Толпа вдруг снова возбужденно загалдела, заколыхалась, Касамацу тоже встрепенулся, против воли заинтересовавшись, — и увидел, как привратник, закинув на спину огромный колчан белых стрел, с обезьяньей ловкостью карабкается по стене храма, на крышу, к странному воздушному шару на ней.

Касамацу, несмотря на то, что уже навидался за эту ночь всякого самого разного, все равно приоткрыл рот от удивления, когда понял, что это был не воздушный шар, а гигантский осьминог! Который сжимал в щупальцах сразу четыре боевых лука!

— Предлагаю на всякий случай спрятаться вооон за тем медведем, — вдруг щекотно прошептал ему прямо в ухо позабытый Имаеши. — Ну, вернее, я не уверен, что это именно медведь, но он хотя бы большой. Если нас сейчас расстреляют таким количеством стрел, сколь угодно затупленных, выжить будет затруднительно!

Касамацу с трудом задавил в горле нервный смех и не успел ничего ответить, потому что осьминог вдруг вскинул все луки к небу, торжественно замер — на площадь перед храмом разом опустилась абсолютная тишина — и послал вверх первый залп стрел. А потом, сразу же вслед за ним, еще один. И еще. И еще. И еще.

И стрелы не падали обратно на землю — нет, они продолжали лететь вверх, все выше и выше, длинными белыми всполохами, наискосок, быстро и целеустремленно, пока не растворялись без следа в густой синеве. И казалось, что вместе с этими стрелами в небо улетают все лишние мысли, пока голова не остается блаженно пустой и спокойной.

Это было похоже на оборотный звездопад.

И у Касамацу перехватило дыхание от этой неожиданной, чарующей красоты. Настолько, что он совершенно позабыл, в каком странном месте и с какой еще более странной компанией находится. Минуты утекали, улетали вместе со стрелами.

Касамацу уже не помнил толком, что это такое — полноценное ощущение праздника. Он третий год жил в школьном общежитии, чтобы не так тесно было дома, и почти стерлись воспоминания о том, как радостно и торжественно они отмечали всегда Новый год, когда он был ребенком… а в этом году он и вовсе собирался наказать себя за проигрыш на Зимнем кубке и не приезжать домой на праздники… но…

Стрелопад-стрелолет вдруг иссяк, и внезапно начал бить храмовый колокол, медленно, гулко и протяжно, скупо отсчитывая каждый удар, как бой гигантского сердца.

И это показалось так неожиданно, так неуместно, что Касамацу вздрогнул, по привычке бросил взгляд на бесполезные часы и с искренним возмущением воскликнул:

— Но почему?! До Нового года ведь еще целых три дня!

Каппа удивленно посмотрел на него снизу вверх и выразительно пожал плечами:

— Так ведь репетиция же! Нам нужно так натренироваться, чтобы в праздник смешаться в толпе с людьми и чтобы они при этом ничего не заметили!

Касамацу от удивления замолк. И даже не пнул хихикнувшего Имаеши, хотя хотелось.

Колокол ударил ровно сто восемь раз, как и положено, — Касамацу специально начал считать, чтобы отвлечься от собственных беспорядочных мыслей. А на последнем ударе голова внезапно закружилась, все вокруг куда-то поплыло…

Касамацу все же сумел удержать равновесие, на несколько мгновений зажмурился, — а когда вновь открыл глаза, обнаружил, что все пропало, словно и не было никогда.

Каппа со своей бесстыдной спутницей. Беспорядочная толпа странных существ. Осьминог на крыше храма. Сам храм. Холм с парком-лабиринтом.

Они с Имаеши стояли на пустынной улице, слегка припорошенной снегом, и внимательно и молча смотрели друг на друга. Справа чуть в стороне переливался разноцветными огнями и вывесками новый торговый центр.

Имаеши, одежда которого не изменилась, хотя Касамацу почти ожидал очередной чудесной метаморфозы, зябко потер ладони и с коротким смешком отметил:

— Кажется, нам на что-то намекнули…

— Нужно будет завтра заглянуть с подношениями в ближайший храм, — согласно кивнул Касамацу, ощущая себя выбитым из колеи. Глаза болели и чесались от усталости, но спать совершенно не хотелось, несмотря на позднее время. — Если все это действительно произошло на самом деле, они… — он неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону, — они хотели нам что-то сказать!

Имаеши поправил очки и предложил, вскинув брови:

— Ну, если тебе так будет спокойней — давай просто считать, что мы надышались дымом благовоний на ярмарке.

Касамацу не стал удостаивать это замечание ответом и продолжил, задумчиво хмурясь:

— Какой в этом был смысл? Что мы должны были сделать, чтобы выбраться?

Его не покидало смутное и почти тревожное ощущение, что он должен был что-то понять, что-то очень важное — но не понял.

Однако Имаеши явно не испытывал желания поддерживать серьезный разговор:

— А ты уверен, что мы точно выбрались? До конца? — он состроил ужасно подозрительную физиономию, но быстро пошел на попятный: — Шучу, шучу, не смотри на меня так грозно, у меня прямо мурашки по коже! Можно даже подумать, что ты тоже какая-нибудь нечисть, просто сам не знаешь об этом…

Касамацу хотел шумно возмутиться — но неожиданно его так придавило усталостью, что он просто со вздохом махнул рукой:

— Не говори глупостей.

А потом сунул руки в карманы крутки, коротко попрощался, развернулся и решительно двинулся прочь в надежде, что еще ходит хотя бы один автобус. И нет, он вовсе не сбегал, ничего подобного!

— Касамацу-кун, — вдруг окликнул его Имаеши таким непривычно серьезным тоном, что Касамацу невольно замер на середине шага. — Я думаю, ты хороший старший брат — и хороший капитан, — и, не давая времени отреагировать, признался, хотя его никто не просил: — На самом деле, я очутился там, потому что пошел за женщиной, которая со спины показалась мне похожей на мою мать. Она всегда любила новогодние процессии и ярмарки.

Касамацу сглотнул, не оборачиваясь, кивнул, благодаря за доверенную информацию, в которой прочитывалось гораздо больше, чем прозвучало в словах.

Через пару мгновений послышался звук чужих шагов.

Но далеко Имаеши не ушел, остановился и вновь окликнул:

— Ах да, чуть не забыл! Ты уже разослал все открытки? Я отправил тебе одну, так что, надеюсь, первого января ты ответишь мне взаимностью!

Касамацу нахмурился и сделал вид, что не заметил, насколько двусмысленно это прозвучало. Ничего не ответил и наконец поспешил к своей автобусной остановке.

* * *

Утром первого января мать вручила Касамацу целую стопку пустых поздравительных открыток и вместо завтрака отправила обратно в комнату, «чтить традиции». К счастью, открыток Касамацу каждый год получал не так уж много, в основном от товарищей по команде, друзей из средней школы и некоторых родственников. Большинство из них он сам первым поздравлял заранее, так что формально проявлять ответную вежливость требовалось не так уж часто.

Касамацу приятно удивился, обнаружив среди полученных открыток коллективную от баскетбольного клуба школы Сейрин. С улыбкой отложил ее в сторону, перевел взгляд на следующую… и нахмурился.

На ней была изображена праздничная ярмарка в Киото. Имени с обратной стороны не значилось, только два адреса и короткая фраза: «Сыграем снова в наступившем году?»

И Касамацу буквально слышал, с какой протяжно-насмешливой интонацией эта фраза должна была прозвучать вслух.

Он фыркнул, заклеил свой адрес, сделал пометку «вернуть отправителю».

И приписал снизу короткий ответ.


End file.
